


Intimacy

by Vulpixune



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Fluffy Smut, PWP, kinda I mean the sex happens off screen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 03:01:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3961951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vulpixune/pseuds/Vulpixune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At first, Levi had been nothing more than a comfort. A bad break up had left you devastated and then after a particularly bad morning class at your school, you and Levi hooked up for "lunch and studying," which ended with the two of you going back to his apartment and having sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intimacy

**Author's Note:**

> While this isn't a traditional songfic, this piece was inspired by [ Underground by Adam Lambert. ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8IJlzrswbI4) I highly suggest listening to it while reading.

The cries of revelers wafted from the street up to your apartment above a bar. The loud music shook the walls of the small space; the room was the size of a standard bedroom with a small bathroom attached to it. But you didn't mind these things. You and your lover Levi were tucked away on your bed, limbs wrapped around each other tightly.

His hand slid up and down your thigh, the warmth from his finer seeping into your blood. Teeth nipped at your neck and collarbones. Small jolts of pain were placated by soothing but hungry kisses. Silky black locks filled the spaces between your fingers. Levi's lips attacked yours, his tongue pushing past your lips. A moan bubbled up from the back of your throat and you let your tongue explore his mouth 

At first, Levi had been nothing more than a comfort. A bad break up had left you devastated and then after a particularly bad morning class at your school, you and Levi hooked up for "lunch and studying," which ended with the two of you going back to his apartment and having sex. He was getting over his own heartbreak but as the months went on and the two of you spent more and more time together, your bond went from numbing pain to a romantic intimacy. Now, you couldn't fathom living a day without Levi. 

He pushed you back onto the plush comforter, careful not to disrupt your kiss. His body was nestled perfecting on top of yours, heat radiating off of his exposed skin. One of your legs wrapped around his waist to pull him in closer. Levi's lips left yours, his face pulling away to look at yours. Blue eyes the color of the ocean stared back at you with a kind of gentleness that only the most seasoned lovers had. He didn't have to say anything; his love was evident in his eyes and his touch.


End file.
